


Mar's true identity

by tattletaletales



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletaletales/pseuds/tattletaletales
Summary: Jak and Daxter discuss Mar's true identity. Set sometime in Jak 2.





	Mar's true identity

„Are – are they serious?“

Jak blinked up at the giant statue in the middle of the plaza. It couldn’t even be called a plaza, since the statue was taking up so much space – the pedestal alone was higher than the zoomer level, and wide enough that people didn’t swerve to avoid it, but rather actually had their own zoomer roads to go around. The statue on top of it could be seen even from the next district over.

But this was the first time, that Jak was close enough to see exactly who was up there. And well – was also craning his neck, to take an actual look.

“That – that’s _Mar_.”

“Wow, amazing skills of deduction there, buddy. Forget the Shadow, you should be running the underground.” He practically could hear Daxter rolling his eyes.

“Just… Mar? Seriously?” Jak crossed his arms.

Sure, he had heard a bit about Mar – but even after realizing that they were in the future – the idea of _that_ Mar and _this_ Mar being the same person…

“Kinda unbelievable, huh? It uh… almost makes up for the fact that we didn’t notice sooner.” Daxter jumped from his shoulder to the ground and almost sheepishly scratched his head. “He really did a lot of stuff after the Metal Heads showed up. Tess has been telling me, how he got everyone to safety and build the walls and everything.”

Tess had been telling Jak about what Mar had done for Haven too – how he had built the city, killed more Metal Heads than anybody else. (Well maybe that wasn’t true anymore. But then again, he didn’t have a gun like Jak or the Wastelanders did.) 

Smaller exploits too, but all culminating in the fact that he was the hero of Haven City, and even other City’s that had withstood the tide of Metal Heads thanks to him, like Kras. 

“But they didn’t have to make this thing so _tall_ – I already gotta snap my neck just looking at you, never mind that!” 

Jak only hummed in response. Daxter at least had to be in a good mood to be complaining about something. 

“Do you think… do you think they would believe us?” 

“Wadda ya mean?” 

And yeah, Daxter had to lean back to look up to him too. 

“If we told someone. About the rift gate and – and everything.” He shrugged, as if the thought of talking to Sig, or Torn, or Tess – or hell even Vin –what _exactly_ they were going through hadn’t been keeping him up at night lately. 

“Nah, they wouldn’t believe it. I mean, eco is one thing, they still use that. But all that precursor history stuff Samos beat into us? That’s called a-“ Daxter straightened up flattened his ears and puffed out his chest “ _classical education_ here.” 

Jak snickered at the snooty tone. 

“So yeah, that wouldn’t fly with them. Would sound like spiritual mumbo-jumbo – heck nobody here can even channel eco. No wonder they freak out about you going Dark – they probably don’t realize that you’re just channeling that shit.” 

The mood turned somber for a moment. 

Jak looked up again, memories of a simpler live dancing through his mind. 

Then he pressed a fist against his mouth as he could feel chuckles coming up his throat, ready to turn into full blown laughter. 

“It’s just-“ he guaffed “last the we saw him, he was you know-“ 

“Lying on the floor, wailing like a baby, because he got a booboo? Yeah, like I said un-fucking-believable.” 

Daxter barked out a laugh and Jak’s grin turned from barely suppressed to the shit-eating kind. 

“He wasn’t _lying_ -“ 

“Oh, I’m sorry – sitting on the floor then.” 

“Oh my god – this is so _stupid_!” 

“I can’t believe this shit is real. Honestly, if you had shown me Mar’s statue as proof that we’d traveled through time, I wouldn’t have believed it!” 

Jak clutched his stomach as he laughed. 

“I mean, toughest warrior around, what? I would have bet on a _lightning mole_ to take that guy out!” Daxter jumped up and down, left and right, arms waving as spoke. “I mean that Lurker was big, sure, but about as smart as the rocks it was throwing around! Which apparently made it smarter than the village _heeerooo_.” Daxter sing-songed. “Tougher too – or maybe smarty-pants wasn’t quick enough to get out of the way. Quick enough to take the damn bridge away though.” 

“He wasn’t that bad. He taught me how to use a precursor staff, remember?” Jak nudged Daxter with his foot. 

“Yeah, and you never used that thing. Speaks for itself.” 

“ _And_ he also taught me how to channel eco. Like, all different kinds, not just green like Samos.” Jak continued. Sure, the showing with the rock lurker had been… bad, but Mar had been a good warrior – or at the very least a good teacher. 

Daxter crossed his arms, his brows furrowing at the comment. They both looked up at the statue again. 

“That’s… true. He’s the only guy I remember channeling lots of different kinds of eco. Like you.” 

Jak nodded – Daxter wasn’t looking at him, but after years of being non-verbal his friend could read his silences just as well as his words. 

“HEY!” 

Jak and Daxter turned to see a Krimzon Guard advancing towards them. 

“No loitering! Move along or – wait, do I know you?” 

“Shit!” Daxter jumped back on Jak’s shoulder. “Run, Jak. RUN!” 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WILL TAKE THIS HEADCANON FROM MY COLD, DEAD, RIGOR MORTIS HANDS


End file.
